Hot day in more ways than one
by MizxDan-Dan4ever
Summary: People Under the Stairs. Set in mt sister's fic's universe which I call 'Roachverse'. Roach maye have been Trysta's firts kiss bur Morgan was Trysta's first. Warning: Twincest


Disclaimer: I do not own Wes Craven's 'People Under the Stairs' and never will. This is a companion lemon to my sister's fic 'Roach'. Warning: Twincest.

"What's so good about him?" asked Morgan as he sat next to Trysta on the couch. the rest of the family was either outside or just plain not home. Morgan and his twin sister Trysta were watching a new episode of 'Twin Peaks' in a effort to get used to each other. The fought horribly but they could be civil to each other.

"Who?" asked Trysta playing dumb. She knew what he was talking about; her crush on her own older brother.

"You know very well who!" said Morgan who was a bit jealous that she liked an older brother who had just waltzed back into their lives more than she liked her own twin brother.

"He's just so-I just-I-I-I just do, OK?!" said Trysta loudly and breathing heavily from rage. They could be civil to each other but not for very long

"When you touch yourself at night do you think about him?" asked Morgan who didn't want his sister to like anyone more than him. He didn't know why he brought that up or even if she even did those things. The look on Trysta's face was priceless as she punched him as hard as she could in the chest. He pulled her hair and they fought like that for ten minutes before getting bored and very sore. They stopped rolling around on the floor and Morgan ended up on top of Trysta. They were so close that Trysta could feel Morgan hot breath mixing with hers as her chest barely touched by puberty rose and fell into his. Morgan began to feel strange as he felt his sister's barely developed chest rubbed against his as they both inhaled deeply from the physical activity of their fighting. He suddenly realized that he was practically on top of her and that he could feel the material of her training bra as her chest meshed with his. They were both sweating under the heat of the summers day and their clothes were quite thin because if the heat. their clothes were so thin that Morgan could feel Trysta's nipples through her thin, yellow tank top. He felt sick as he felt himself grow hard. He wondered if it was genetic; Trysta was in love with their older brother after all.

"If you kissed him than will you kiss me?" asked Morgan suddenly surprising even himself. Trysta looked at him like he was crazy and contemplated hitting him again.

"No!" said Trysta trying half hearted to get up. When she tried she could feel Morgan's hardness against her thigh and she laid right back down in shock. He was HARD. Her own twin brother was getting hard while lying on top of her.

**'Oh my God! He's hard! I can actually feel his thing and it's close to my thing! This is so gross! Wait, is this how I made David feel?" **Thought Trysta as Morgan looked shocked and a bit crushed. She decided to give him just a quick kiss and end it there.

"I'm sorry, Tryssie." said Morgan and he was about to get off of her. Trysta put a hand on the back of Morgan's head and gave him a quick peck. She didn't pull back even when she wanted too because Morgan had deepened the kiss. He momentarily forgot that it was his sister he was kissing and gave her her first french kiss. He had only done that once before and it was a bit gross to him but with Trysta it felt almost right. The began to kiss more and more deeply and their tongues went deeper and deeper into each other's mouths.

"Morgan, what are you doing?!" said Trysta loudly as Morgan's hand began to lift the hem of her tank top. Kissing was one thing, having her brother see her newly formed breasts was something else entirely.

"C'mon, we used to take baths together, remember?" asked Morgan who wanted to see what was under his sister's shirt. He knew that it was wrong but it felt right. Morgan knew why he wanted her and why he was jealous; he was crushing on her. He had been crushing on her for almost a year but he never said anything because it would have been wrong but now he knew that she liked him back.

"Yeah, I know we did but this is different." said Trysta as she took his hands off of her tank top.

"Here, maybe this'll make you feel better." said Morgan as he pulled his red T-shirt up over his head and threw it across the room.

"It's not the same." said Trysta as she took in her brother's appearance. Puberty was begining to appear in Morgan as well as Trysta could see some light red hairs on his chest and armpits; she loved it. She loved how it made him look older, more like a man. She could feel herself getting wet and cursed the fact that she had decided to wear a semi short skirt that day and thin underwear.

"Because you have boobs." said Morgan as more of a statement than a fact. He wasn't on top of her but he was still pretty close. She could see his hardness clearly through his shorts and he cursed the fact that he didn't put on boxers that day because of the heat.

"Yeah and I don't wanna have anyone else see them. Even if you take all of your clothes off I won't let you see them." said Trysta as she crossed her arms over her chest. Morgan had never seen a girls breasts for real before and he was so close to actually seeing a girl with her shirt off he wasn't about to quite.

"All of my clothes?" asked Morgan as he stood up and undid the buttons on his jean shorts. Desperate times called for desperate measures, didn't they?

"What are you doing?" asked Trysta as she watched with fascination as he undid each button. She could feel herself getting wet and knew that there was probably a wet spot forming on her skirt.

"I'm doin' what you said, I'm taking off all of my clothes." said Morgan as he came to the last button. He knew that Trysta could see it so he turned a bit to the side. He felt embarrassed to be showing his sister something that she hadn't see since they were four and still bathed together.

"I didn't really mean it! C'mon Morgan!" said Trysta but she was too late. Before she had the chance the finish her sentence his jean shorts were at his ankles and he kicked them over to the side. Trysta wasn't too surprised to see that he wasn't wearing boxers, he never wore underwear on hot days.

"Wow." was all that Trysta could say as she saw all four inches of her twin brother. She had seen it before but not in the last six years and never hard. It made the wet spot grow and she was grateful that she was wearing a darkly colored skirt.

"You ever see a guys dick before?" asked Morgan as he closed the curtains. There was no reason that Dot had to see what was going on. She was wrapped up in her own thing outside but there was no reason to have her risk knowing and telling.

"W-Well I peaked in on David a few times but he wasn't hard." said Trysta as she sat eye level with the four inches that was her brother.

"Is he bigger than me?" asked Morgan feeling a bit of penis envy as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He was soft." said Trysta blushing at the memory of seeing her brother in that state of affairs.

"Oh, was he bigger soft?"

"Morgan!"

"OK, OK! Sheesh! Don't gotta bite my head off. Anyway, it's your turn now." said Morgan as he sat back down next to Trysta on the living room rug. Trysta look like she was about to protest but decided not to because it was only fair. she pulled off her tank top quickly and sat there in the darkness and heat of the living room in nothing but a skirt and her training bra. Morgan came himself right there and it got all over Trysta's skirt and stomach.

"Morgan! That's disgusting! Oh God I think some of it got under my skirt!" said Trysta as she got up. Morgan was so embarrassed he felt like dying right then and there. He got her shirt off of the ground and began to wipe his cum off of her stomach and skirt. He got some of it off of her legs and didn't even realize it when he was all the way up her skirt. Trysta didn't move out of shock but she eventually started to moan loudly. Morgan noticed and didn't stop, he went faster eventually dropping her shirt and used his hand. She leaned against the wall as Morgan stroked her clit through her soaking wet panties. She came and used the shirt Morgan had used to clean his cum off of her. She didn't care that she could taste his cum as she orgasmed better than she had ever orgasmed using her fingers or hairbrush. Morgan got hard again as he brought her to orgasm and he licked her juice from his fingers. He kissed her again and began to try and undo her bra clasp. Trysta helped him as he got her out of her skirt and underwear. Their kisses became more and more hurried as they began to lay down on the rug. Trysta began to bite his neck lovingly as he positioned himself outside of her virgin entrance.

"Trysta, do you want me to? I mean, we're brother and sister, twins in fact! We're twins and we're only ten." said Morgan as Trysta could feel his cockhead just outside of her love tunnel. She nodded and arched her hips towards him and he filled her with one thrust. There they made love for the first time. Morgan's back arched as he met Trysta's bucking hips, his cock filling parts of her that had never been filled before. He came as her cunt muscles did a drum beat on his cock. Trysta continued to cum loudly as Morgan shot squirt after hot squirt into her love tunnel and when they finished they kissed in the after glow as Morgan's cum mingled on the rug as it leaked from Trysta's newly deflowered womb. They had never felt closer than they did that day. They sat in the afterglow for what felt like hours until they could hear the sound of Roach and Alice coming home and they made a mad dash upstairs clothes and all. They never spoke of it again but it would always remain with them.

"You really should clean this rug, Roach." said Alice from the living room. It would always remain on the rug too, apparently.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Wow! Becha never read anything like that before! Obey the hipno toad and review!


End file.
